


A Lesson In Evincing

by Calamity_Hero_Awakens



Series: Our Hearts Always Remember [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Feel-good, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Hand Holding, Platonic Relationships, Tags Are Hard, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, but Fi doesn't technically have hands so, but that's a past thing so no worries, is that a thing now?, sleeve holding?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamity_Hero_Awakens/pseuds/Calamity_Hero_Awakens
Summary: "Do you remember when he convinced me to ride that blasted bird of his?" Ghirahim asked."They are called Loftwings, Ghirahim," Fi corrected as if the man hadn't known. Ghirahim rolled his eyes but pressed the matter."You remember that?""Of course.""And then when it threw me off and tried to sit on me?"Ghirahim nearly jumped out of his skin at Fi's response.*Takes place between chapters "Abashed Weakness" and "Accidental Confessions" of "My Past Is Our Present"*
Series: Our Hearts Always Remember [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722064
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	A Lesson In Evincing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Key2dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Key2dawn/gifts).



> Request: "Can we have more Fi and Ghirahim friendship? Maybe a session of them working on her expressions?"

Taking a seat on one of the wooden stools beside Lakeside Stable's only cooking pot, Ghirahim waited until Fi was seated before he began his lesson.

"I've seen you smile before, so I know you're capable of expressing happiness."

"That is correct, though I continue to find evincing my emotions difficult."

"What is so difficult about it?" Ghirahim genuinely asked, hoping to gain a better understanding of why it was difficult for Fi to express emotions.

"There are some social situations in which I am unsure if it is appropriate to express such an emotion. Social situations can elicit different responses based on the context and individual members of the party."

"That's true," Ghirahim said slowly. This wasn't something he had ever thought he would have to do. "How about we practice smiling first, and decide when it's appropriate later, hm?"

Fi agreed and they began practicing, Ghirahim smiling and Fi mimicking the action. When a smile would appear on her face, Ghirahim would applaud her for her success and the look would disappear, quickly returning to her blank face. So, maybe they would have to work on that.

It was odd watching Fi copy his facial expressions; when his smile faltered just slightly or only one half of his face fully made the expression, the look was obvious on Fi's face. Ghirahim had to be careful to repeat the same expression and not mess it up; he didn't want to fail Fi as a teacher.

Sitting in the darkness, illuminated only by the glowing fire that was lit beneath the cooking pot, the two sword spirits continued their practice for nearly an hour before Fi stopped.

"Do you want to try another one?" Ghirahim asked.

"I miss master Link," Fi quietly admitted, her voice uncharacteristically low. Her head was tilted down, her blank blue eyes trained intently on the dancing flames.

Ghirahim sighed. "Come here, Bluebird."

Fi mechanically stood and rounded the cooking pot, standing in front of Ghirahim. With Fi allowing him to guide her, Ghirahim gently pulled her closer and turned her around, pulling her down to sit in his lap. She was small - though just barely shorter than Link - and her feminine figure and slight curves made her seem even smaller.

Hooking his chin over her left shoulder, Ghirahim breathed a quiet sigh. "Did you spend any time with the other heroes?"

"No," Fi reported, sounding just a little more like herself, "they were provided guides of their own."

"How did that make you feel? Being needed only as a weapon?"

Fi remained silent for a moment. "I am aware my purpose was still being fulfilled, but I felt as though it were being done in a less than satisfactory way."

"You felt left out, even though you were there," Ghirahim offered and Fi nodded slightly.

Keeping one arm wrapped around her waist to hold her in place, Ghirahim placed a hand on the end of her sleeve, where her hand would have been had she had one. He could sympathize, though not in the same way. He understood the feeling of loneliness, but he couldn't imagine how it must feel to be replaced. While Ghirahim had been left to be found by travelers or waste away, Fi had continued to assist the hero's spirit, she just hadn't been able to associate with him like she had been able to before. She was so close, yet so far, and Ghirahim had to applaud her self restraint. He knew he wouldn't have been able to keep himself at a distance; he'd never had that kind of self restraint no matter how much he would argue that he did.

"Do you remember when he convinced me to ride that blasted bird of his?"

"They are called Loftwings, Ghirahim," Fi corrected as if the man hadn't known. Ghirahim rolled his eyes but pressed the matter.

"You remember that?"

"Of course."

"And then when it threw me off and tried to sit on me?"

Ghirahim nearly jumped out of his skin when Fi made a noise. It was breathy and initially loud, sounding like, "Haaaaaaaa!" and her whole body shook with the force of it as she repeated the sound several times over. Leaning over her shoulder so he could see her face, Ghirahim realized a real smile was plastered on her face. Was she laughing? That's what it seemed like, but the noise that came out of her mouth wasn't quite a laugh. Whatever it was, he had cheered her up and actually gotten her to express something without direct guidance.

Glancing over to the front of the stable, Ghirahim saw one of the employees of the stable staring with a mix of bewilderment and terror; the sound had probably scared him just as much as it had Ghirahim. After Ghirahim shot him a dirty look, the man was quick to avert his gaze, returning to the stable's interior.

When she finally quieted down, Fi turned her head to indirectly look at Ghirahim. "Thank you, Ghirahim."

"Of course, Bluebird." Removing himself from her space, he allowed her to return to her seat across from him.

Once seated, Fi asked, "The look you and master Link are always giving each other, I believe I would like to learn that one."

"Which one?" Ghirahim questioned.

"The one with your eyes," Fi vaguely described.

Ghirahim rolled his eyes. "There are sev-"

"That one," Fi interrupted. "The one you just did. That is the look I was describing."

Having done the action so many times without realization, it took Ghirahim a moment to realize that he had done something but once he did, he chuckled. "That one might be a little more difficult, considering your eyes look different from mine."

"I had not considered that," Fi admitted.

"Don't worry about it," Ghirahim replied. "The next time you switch into your human form, we'll work on that one, alright?"

Glancing up at the sky, Ghirahim realized how dark it was. They still had a few hours before the sun would be up, and even then, who knew how late Link would sleep.

"Anyway, where were we?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short! Didn't want to give away too much, but I'm glad I got to write this. I'd initially had the thought of Fi laughing shortly after writing chapter 38 and was going to include it later, but decided to do it early 😜 But don't worry! I've got plans on them working on her expressions more later, so there's more Ghirahim and Fi friendship coming up.


End file.
